unknown as of yet
by Acidtrip21
Summary: I suck at summarys so i'm gonna skip this part srry 4 deleting the chapters and all that crap but it probably wont happen anymore
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic so plz no flames

Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket there, I just saved my self 5 lines of script

One day when Momiji was going over to Tohru's house for dinner

(Shigure had invited him of course because Kyo obviously wouldn't want him coming over for dinner) He was walking down a path in the forest singing his song and admiring all that nature had to offer. That he was not really paying attention to what was happening around him. Out of no where he heard someone yelling in the back ground a little off the path in a clearing. That had defiantly caught his attention, he made a little detour so that way he could go by who ever or whatever was making that loud racket. When he got close enough to hear the voice more clearly he also had noticed that there was a quieter voice to that wasn't really yelling but kind of raising her voice slightly.

That's when he figured it out that it was Kyo's and Kagura having there little bickers like usual. Momiji didn't want to be a burden so he carried on back to the path. Then up ahead he could see the top of the house in a clearing he knew that he had finally reached Shigure's home. He went hopping up to the front door and knocked tapity tap tap on the door. Yuki was the one that answered the door, when he saw Momiji he was slightly surprised for he had no idea that they were having company tonight. Yuki then greeted Momiji and smiled angelically at him and then decided to ask him how come he was here.

Momiji replied in his excited voice that he was invited to dinner and to spend the night.

Tohru came walking into the front room at that moment and smiled when she saw that Momiji was over. She then greeted him and asked how he was. Before he had a chance to reply to the questions Kyo came storming into the room with Kagura right behind him holding him around the waist. Kyo looked super pissed off and he was starting to get mad at Kagura again. He then got even more pissed off when he noticed Momiji with his backpack and before Momiji could even say hello to Kyo, He was all of a sudden being screamed at by the cat, "What the hell is that overly flamboyant little retard doing at our house!!" Momiji just looked up at Kyo like he just discovered the cure to cancer. "I'm here because Shigure invited me over for dinner and a sleepover!!". " What!?" Kyo got even more annoyed at the fact that Momiji was staying he would have prefer that he was only visiting for a bit and then leaving." How come I'm always the last one to know about things like this, I bet that stupid rat knew about this!" "I'm going to have to say that I absolutely did not know about this, so don't try putting your anger at me you idiotic cat."

"Umm…..can't we all just settle down, please?" No one was paying much attention to what Tohru had said. Kagura wanted attention from Kyo, so she grabbed him and started flinging him around the room like a raggedy Ann doll. Everyone was left with a blank look on there face. She was saying how much she loved him, and how he should show more interest in her." I love you so much Kyo, I can't wait till were married!!"

Everyone just brushed it off, they got use to her doing that all the time to Kyo. End


	2. Chapter 2

"Momiji

"Momiji?", "Momiji?" Tohru was starting to get worried, she hadn't seen him for almost an hour and it was almost supper time "Momiji?" asked Tohru when she heard the sobs coming from the other side of the door, she opened it slowly to find Momiji sitting on the bed crying. "Why are you crying Momiji?" Tohru asked. "Because Kyo's a meanie to me all the time, and I don't do anything mean to him at all!" Momiji just pushed his head further into the pillow he was crying on. "Awe, but Momiji he's always like that though." You shouldn't let that bother you." Tohru stated, "I know but it does for some reason, that's why I like it when Haru is around whenever I'm by Kyo." Momiji said in a happy cheerful voice.

Eventually Tohru exited the room carrying a little tan bunny in her arms.

"I have something to say to the fur ball" Kyo said, "Look ok I'm sorry for being an ass to you, alright?" Kagura looks all pleased at that said; she was clinging onto his arm like if she didn't hold on her life would end and it also looked painful for him.

"It's alright, Kyo!" "I accept your apology, but I'm hungry now so if you don't mind can we eat supper now?" "Um….ok then…..that wasn't so bad to do." "That was actually easy to do" Kyo stated. "Oh that's right I forgot to finish cooking supper!"

"You don't have to worry about supper Tohru, I decided in helping you with it." "Oh! You didn't really need to go through all that trouble Yuki. But thank you for that."

"It was really no problem at all, Tohru." "Are you sure about that?" Tohru was interrupted by Yuki saying that it was really not a problem at all. "GOD DAMN IT!!" screamed Kyo; "I freaking hate leaks!!" "Shut up, you stupid cat, you don't have to eat it, you do know that don't you?" "Quit calling me stupid! You damn rat."

"Um please no fighting." Tohru says. "Don't worry Kyo I'll cook for you! Just name what ever you want and I'll make it!!" Kagura yelled at him. "Wait hell no!! You burnt my food last time!! " "No way in hell, I'm letting you cook for me again." Kyo yelled at her. "I'm really sorry about that though; I didn't mean to do that." "Besides I've gotten better at cooking, I took cooking class just for you." Kagura stated at him. "What?! Why are you telling me this?" "Like I care about that" Kyo said back, Kagura looked furious at him. "You don't have to be so mean about it!" Kagura screamed while storming out of the house, on her way out she bumped into Shigure who was sitting outside letting his rock's of the zodiac dry. "What's the matter Kagura?" Shigure asked her, though she didn't reply all she did was run away while crying.

Shigure then popped his head into the door way with a confused look on his face. "What did Kyo do now to her?" "What? I didn't do anything to her she's the one who started it like usually" Kyo tried to defend himself. "Of course he did the usual to make Kagura-san upset" Replied Yuki "Oh, well in that case smarten up Kyo be nice to your girlfriend"

Shigure told Kyo; Kyo interrupted him "She is not my girlfriend!!" Momiji jumped in chanting. "Kyo has a girlfriend, Kyo has a girlfriend, Kyo has a girlfriend"

"Shut up Momiji, or I'm going to kill you." Kyo yelled. "Try it!" Momiji sneered while sticking his tongue out at him. "You're going to get it now you dumb bunny" Kyo said, while lunging at Momiji. All of a sudden Tohru said "No, Kyo don't hurt Momiji-kun" "Ok let's just sit down and eat supper now, please?" Tohru asked.

-End Chapter-


End file.
